


Birthday present

by LittleRookie



Series: The life of Emily Hamilton-Rosberg [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Emily's birthday is only a few days away and Dany is looking for the perfect present for his best friend. He gets advice from his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to write a different story about Dany and Emily. But today's my birthday so I decided to write birthday fluff :)  
> Have fun :)

There were only a few days left before it was Emily’s fifth birthday. Dany was pacing around in his room. He would love to get a gift for his best friend but he didn’t have a clue what it could be. Sure Emily wasn’t picky about presents but Dany wanted it to be special. When it was his fifth birthday Emily had drawn him a picture which now hung on the wall above his bed. It showed to figures which sat on the floor and were playing with toy cars. It was extremely well drawn for a nearly five year old and it showed their favourite action during their fathers races. Dany looked at the picture. If only he could draw like Emily then it would be easy to make a gift. The young boy slumped down on the floor, put his head in his hands and groaned. It could not be that he had absolutely no idea what to get his best friend. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. It opened and Sebastian’s head poked through the door.  
“Dany? We are going to go shopping. Would you like to come along?” Dany weighed his options. He could say no, stay here and get lost in his thoughts about the perfect birthday present. Or he could go with his fathers and probably get some advice. Sebastian noticed that there was something wrong with his son and walked up to him.  
“What’s wrong, Dany? Are you not feeling well?” He said and sat next to his boy. Dany shook his head.  
“No, I’m fine. But I don’t know what to get Emily for her birthday. It’s in a few days and I have absolutely no idea what I could give her.” Dany slumped against his father who hugged him.  
“Hey no worries, Dany! If you would like daddy and I can help you pick a present.”  
“A present? Who is going to get a present?” Dan’s voice was heard and shortly after he strolled through the door. Seb looked at his husband.  
“Dany wants to get a gift for Emily since it’s her birthday in a few days. But he has no idea what it could be. I offered him that we help him if he wants to.” Dany nodded.  
“Yes, please help me, Daddy, Papa?” Dan ruffled his son’s hair.  
“Of course we will help you mate! Have you thought about anything yet? Like drawing her a picture like she did?” Dany pulled a face.  
“Dad, you know I can’t draw! It would look horrible!” Dan chuckled.  
“Well I see. No picture then. What about a symbol of your friendship?” No Dany perked up with interest.  
“What do you mean, dad?” Dan smiled.  
“I have an idea. Come on let’s go!”

***

When they were at the shopping mall, Dan led them to a small store on the backside. There weren’t many customers just about two or three. The shop owner came towards them and asked them if he could help but Dan politely reclined and said he knew where to find everything. Sebastian curiously looked at his husband.  
“Tell me, Dan. This wouldn’t be the shop where you got …” He was shushed by Dan who slapped his hand against his husband’s mouth.  
“Outf.” Seb’s voice came muffled round Dan’s hand. Dan sent him a playful glare.  
“Don’t spoil the surprise, Seb!” Dany looked between his parents. He was used to their playful banter by now but he wanted to know what his Papa meant. So he turned to Seb.  
“What is it, Papa. What did Dad get here?” Dan winked at his husband and then turned to his son.  
“Follow me, Dany. I’ll show you.”  
Dan led them to a section of the shop were many colourful ribbons were laying. He pointed at them.  
“These are friendship bracelets, Dany. They show your friendship to a special person. What do you think about one of them as Emily’s present?” Dany looked wide eyed at his dad.  
“You mean by this I can show her that she is my best friend?” Dan nodded.  
“Yes, mate. They are meant for that.” Dany’s face broke into a wide grin and he hugged his father.  
“Thanks dad! I think this is perfect.” Above the head of their son, Dan smiled at Sebastian who grinned in return and showed the bright blue and red ribbon tied on his wrist.  
Soon Dany broke the hug and started to look over the colourful ribbons carefully searching for the one that would suit Emily best. His fathers watched over their son still smiling.

***

When Emily’s birthday came round Dany nervously skipped into the Mercedes garage. He was looking for his friend while his fathers prepared for the soon following qualifying. He didn’t see her but bumped into Lewis who was making his way out of the garage at the same moment.  
“Whoa Dany, careful!” Lewis chided lightly. “You don’t wanna get hurt, do you?” Dany shook his head.  
“Sorry, Mr Hamilton. I was looking for Emily is she here?” Lewis pointed at the back of the garage.  
“She is over there with Nico. Go along.”  
“Thank you!” Dany smiled and ran off. Lewis looked after him with a light smile on his face.

Emily was sitting on a bench and watched her father pulling on his race suit. Her hands were playing with a little star shaped plushie which she got from her fathers for her birthday. She was smiling brightly everyone in the Mercedes garage had congratulated her so far. Suddenly she heard light footsteps and looked up. Dany was strolling towards her a large grin on his face. Emily couldn’t help and smiled back. When Dany stood in front of hear he reached out and took her into a tight embrace.  
“Happy birthday, Emi!” He whispered gently.  
“Thank you!” Emily beamed. Dany fiddled with something in his pocket and then pulled out a small ribbon in the colours red, blue, teal and white. Emily looked at it with wide eyes.  
“It’s my birthday present.” Dany said sheepishly. “I hope you like it. It’s a symbol for our friendship.” Emily’s surprised gaze soon turned into a look full of enjoyment. She threw her hands around Dany and hugged him tight.  
“Thank you so much!” She said. “I love it! Can you tie it around my wrist?” Dany nodded grinning and went to put it around Emily’s right wrist. She looked at it gleefully and then proudly showed it to Nico.  
“Look dad! Look what Dany has gotten for me.” Nico observed the ribbon and smiled at his daughter.  
“It is really lovely, Emily!” He said. Emily waved her hand around and then proceeded to hug Dany once more.  
“This is the best present I got!”


End file.
